Together on this Road
by Jamie M. Yau
Summary: A day in the life of the Saiyuki boys, Sanzo & Goku! Fluff, BL, Lime, Lemon, MM etc. [ALL readers be warned] The ONLY Pairing: Sanzo X Goku! I don't own Saiyuki... duh. And all songs are by j.rockers, Gackt & Hyde!
1. Chapter 1: True Freedom

**Chapter 1: _True Freedom_**

"Sanzo… I'm hungry."

"Shut up or else I'll kill you."

"But we've been walking for a long time now. Can't we stop and have lunch?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because I said so."

And that was the end of the discussion. Goku knew very well not to anger his friend, Sanzo; no matter how hungry he was. So they continued walking. It was a clear, cloudless day. The sun danced on their faces as they walked across the fields. Sanzo continued walking, and Goku followed closely behind him. Like a man and his shadow on the ground, they seem to reflect an image of their pasts. Sanzo and Goku have been together since childhood. Sanzo, being the hot-tempered and natural leader of the duo, and Goku, was the faithful follower.

"Sanzo…"

"Yeah? What do you want, Goku?"

"How long has it been… since you came and saved me from that prison?"

"Ten years, Goku. It's been ten years," Sanzo said without any sign of significance or tolerance for the stupid and random questions Goku always asked. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Goku smiled childishly.

As they continued on their journey to freedom, the cool, refreshing breeze blew, and the warm autumn sun shown brightly in the sky. Nothing seemed to be able to be disturbed or to be tainted. It was a beautiful day.

"Hey, Sanzo…"

"What is it this time?"

"I had a dream last night."

"Yeah… so? Hurry up and tell me what you want me to do about it. And if it's another stupid question or statement, I'll have to kill you," he replied impatiently.

"I dreamed of the day you came to me. I was all alone. It was cold, dark, and very quiet. I had no one to talk to or anything to do. I just sat there, waiting for something to happen. I remembered crying each night before I slept on the cold, dirt ground. Then you came. You said that I've been calling to you 'for a long time now and it's getting really annoying,'" Goku chuckled at the thought. "It was relieving to just see someone. You held out your hand to me and said that we'd stick together from that day forth. I thought I was truly free."

"Is that so?" Sanzo looked into Goku's eyes. "But I also recall that if you bring up that story again, you're dead."

"What! Wait a minute, Sanzo! What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you're screwed, monkey boy."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong… —hey, Sanzo! Wait for me!" Goku ran after the irritable leader. When Goku finally caught up to Sanzo, he asked him, "Why'd did you leave me back there in the fields? I thought we'd stick together!"

"That's a stupid question. Minus seven points. And Goku…"

"Yeah?"

"Another word from you and there won't be any lunch today."

Once again, an awkward silence fell between them. The remainder of the day, they rested their tired feet and bodies under a large tree planted on top of a hill. The view from the hill showed the sea of jade-like blades of grass and the little tiny purple wildflowers that swam amongst the grass. The sun was soon setting and the two travelers had to get ready for another night sleeping outdoors. The birds that rested their wings in the tree took flight again. They flew off into the horizon and back home to where they belonged, only to return the following day.

"Goku, who do you suppose, decided that the birds are free? Even if they can fly the skies, unless they have a destination and a branch upon which to perch and rest their wings, they might come to resent having those wings. True freedom... true freedom may be just having somewhere to return to." Sanzo turned to look at his younger, more innocent friend, to find him already fast asleep. Sanzo's hardened, serious face diminished and a smile swept across his face. It was a pure, true smile. "You are a stupid monkey afterall…" He leaned forward and kissed the boy on his forehead.

_(to be continued... in Chapter 2)_

_Chapter 2 will be posted next week!_

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:**

"Minus seven points" refers to the game the **Saiyuki** boys played in the beginning of the series where they rated on 'how worthily is the demon of their time to fight against' for a demon that attacked a Temple they were staying for the night.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Burning Desire

**_Sorry about last week's fanfiction! I forgot to put the disclaimer on it! ACK!  
_****_well here is it... the disclaimer... AND the NEW chapter... yes... it's better than the last one... _**

**Disclaimer: Saiyuki Kazuya Minekura... NOT me**

**Warning...:I guess I would call it "lime", no "lemon" yet... sorry...  
at least there's some one-sided boy love and Sanzo being seme of course... lol...**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new addition! I'm sorry that all of the chapters are sooo short! Thanks to everybody who read and summited a review! Much appreciated! Especially for my first fanfiction ever!**

_now onto the story!..._

**Chapter 2: _Burning Desire_**

Sanzo lay back against the tree they were under and lit a cigarette. Glancing over to where Goku had slept, Sanzo couldn't help but notice how fragile his young companion's body seemed and yet how also tempting it was to make it shiver and scream out with desire. He leaned forwarded and gently stroked Goku's cheek with his fingertips. Goku moved a little and turned over to his side in which startled Sanzo, whom had feared that he had woken the boy. His loose shirt rode up halfway on his body as Goku rolled back onto his backside, revealing his well-built yet slim body. Sanzo's heart started to race, faster and fast his heart hammered inside of his chest. Oh, how the lust inside of him longed for the contact.

"Sanzo…" mumbled Goku. Sanzo leaned forwarded to hear Goku's sleep talk. A whispered "Sukidayo…" was given, and a smile appeared on Goku's innocent child-like face. Sanzo couldn't help but smile even more and blush at the fact that even in Goku's dreams, Sanzo is still present.

"Daisuki, Goku…"

Sanzo got up from where he first had rested and walked over to Goku. He couldn't resist his lustful hunger for Goku's body any longer. He positioned himself over his friend, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. He licked his lips. With a smooth gentle skim of Sanzo's lusting fingertips underneath the thin layers of Goku's clothes, Sanzo's heart raced even faster. From Goku's side to his chest, Sanzo trailed his yearning hand, and finally, leaned forward to lick his young friend's lips. Upon the moist contact on his lips, Goku woke up to find Sanzo peering down at him, topless and desire burning in his eyes.

"SANZO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU—" Goku's eyes widened as Sanzo dove in and kissed the boy; Sanzo nipped his lips and made them bleed, satisfaction shown in his face, Sanzo licked his lips again. God, was Sanzo so fucking sexy. Goku couldn't help but gaze from top to bottom, bottom to top of Sanzo's strong body. Gulp Goku couldn't say anything else; he became a bit nervous.

"Don't be so tense…" Sanzo whispered in Goku's ear, licking it afterwards. Sanzo kissed his neck and continued his erotic play. "Relax…" he said as his hands caressed Goku's bare chest and gradually the caressing when lower to the boy's inner thighs.

"Sanzo…" moaned Goku. "Why are you doing this to me?" The boy's golden eyes closed tightly as small trails of tears fell from his eyes. Sanzo stopped his teasing and slipped his hand out from Goku's sensitive area.

Goku opened his eyes. Sanzo's deep purple eyes gazed into Goku's golden eyes; they burned with the yearning for contact between the two bodies. But despite that, Sanzo stopped and got up onto his feet and walked over the other side of the tree this time; feeling rejection, he lit another cigarette and smoked furiously.

_(to be continued... in Chapter 3)_

_Coming soon next week!_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

"Sukidayo" means 'I like you' in Japanese (_duh…_). But the meaning of it is in the sense that 'I like you' and sometimes 'I love you' as in a friend/best friend and sometimes it's used as a real casual, informal way of saying 'I love you' to a lover. A shorter version of "sukidayo" would simply be "suki".

"Daisuki" is to say literally 'I like you even more' or 'I really like you' to anyone in general.

**

* * *

**

****


	3. Chapter 3: Birdcage

**I haven't done these disclaimers before, except for the last chapterand I deeply and honnestly apologize a million for not doing so on the first chapter... so here goes nothing: **

**_"Birdcage" Gackt's song and NOT mine! and Saiyuki boys, Goku and Sanzo NOT mine either (though I'd love to own them in all ways... cough cough)... so yeah... _**

**here's my fanfic! I hope you find it more pleasing than the others and THANK YOU for all of those who've read, commented, and returned for the 2nd chapter ofmy first fanfic ever! ARIGATO! and SUKIDAYO!**

**Chapter 3: Birdcage (_also the name of the song by Gackt Camui_)**

Lying against the tree, Sanzo stared off into the distance where the sun began to set ever so slowly. 'Dammit,' thought the blonde-hair man. 'Why'd I have to go off and do that? …Goku probably thinks I'm a pervert or a jerk now. Fuck…' Needless to say that Sanzo was frustrated beyond belief at the moment; he flushed bright red and grabbed his golden hair in dissatisfaction. Unwanted feelings had rushed over him and lustful desires for the boy took over; nothing could've stopped him. As the cool breeze blew over Sanzo's pale peachy skin, calmness enveloped him. Sanzo exhaled lightly and stared up at the tree above him, cigarette hanging carelessly out of his slightly parted lips. He started to half sing, half hum part of a song he had learned from the bar he had visited in the last town:

_I'm corrupted  
The memory of my youth I saw in the light,  
Still now so far away.  
From the darkness,  
I yelled your name over and over again.  
In that endless time, you were all I had. _

Unable to atone for my sins with my life,  
I shut myself  
All I can do is pray... my sadness won't heal.

"San…—zo…?" Goku half stuttered. He slowly walked over to the blonde man, who sat there against the tree trying to fall asleep and forget about the past actions he'd done to the boy. Goku sat down next to the man, Sanzo turned his face away from the boy. "Sanzo…" he said more clearly this time around, and rested his head on Sanzo's lap. "Are you angry with me?" No response, just silence. Goku started to cry. "Sanzo, do you hate me!" His tears streamed down his face now and landed on Sanzo's lap.

_I tore off one leaf of a wet hydrangea  
Float it in a puddle and remember you.  
For some reason,  
The sound of a steam whistle faintly blowing  
From a far off ship in the sunset after the rain,  
Makes me sad._

"Goku," Sanzo finally answered, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it to the side where a pile was already forming with the cigarette butts. He looked down at the crying boy, "How can I ever hate you? If anything… you should be the one hating me." Sanzo's deep as the ocean sea eyes became glossy and suddenly shallower than the small waterholes in the summertime. He looked as if he were about to cry. "I'm so sorry, Goku…"

_If I'm not to be forgiven,  
Then I wish it was all gone  
The pain, the suffering,  
To a world where none of it matters.  
_

Goku looked up at his companion; he had already stopped crying but his eyes were still glossy and his face was still a bit flushed. Sanzo continued to look down into the boy's golden eyes. Goku got up from where he laid and embraced Sanzo's warm bare body; he never wanted to let go. Sanzo place his arms around the once sobbing boy and his tears fell at last.

_Unable to atone for my sins with my life,  
I shut myself  
All I can do is pray... my sadness won't heal.  
Your voice I heard from the gently weeping sky,  
Laughing with tears in my eyes, I can't see..._

The tears flowed like gentle streams down Sanzo's pale, soft cheeks and onto Goku's face. The young companion held onto the man tighter and took a deep breath before plunging forwards and up to once again seal their lips together. The kiss was gentle, candy sweet, and unforgettable. Sanzo's eyes were the ones to widen this time around, but he accepted the kiss and drew the boy closer to his warm body. After the kiss was delivered, Goku drew himself back and looked at the blonde, handsome man that sat before him; Sanzo's eyes were closed and traces of the tears remained.

"Neh… Sanzo…?" His eyes opened. "Don't cry anymore… It's alright. I'm not mad at you… The truth is that… well… umm…." Sanzo leaned forward and kissed Goku on the forehead. "San—" Goku's chin was lifted. "—zo?" then he was speechless. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Sanzo delivered a second more passionate, yet still gentle kiss.

"Shhh… you don't need to say it," Sanzo whispered. "I know already…" A slight smile shown onto Sanzo's face; it erased the uncertainty and sadness from Goku's heart. "Aishiteru, Goku"

"Mmm… ASHITERU, ASHITERU, ASHITERU, SANZO!" he said as he pounced onto the larger man, sinking in for another passionate kiss.

_The memory of my youth I saw in the light  
Even that silent smile, now makes me happy  
Even back then, a time we can never go back to,  
We were smiling.  
_

Goku's body pressed closer to blonde's having one of his legs unknowingly but lightly applying pressure into Sanzo's sensitive area making the grown man let out a small moan. To the man's slight uncontrolled response, Goku let out a small devious smile. Goku pressed harder into Sanzo, applying more pressure onto the man's groin. Sanzo let out a small gasp and started to moan to the boy's weight being applied more and more onto his slowly hardening member. The blonde's heart raced a little and his breathing paced faster. Goku didn't know what can over him, but the reaction he was getting from the man was turning him on.

The golden eyes of the boy closed as he let hand hands wander all over Sanzo's body. He felt the man begin to sweat lightly and pant a bit too. Goku loved it. He then stuck his tongue out to trace from Sanzo's bare chest up to his neck and then to his chin, tasting the blonde's sweet sweat. Goku couldn't help but grin. All the while, Goku continued to grind his leg on Sanzo's groin. It was driving the man insane. He moaned even louder, unable to hide his enjoyment of the treatment the younger boy was giving him.

Goku trailed his skillful tongue across the man's cheek to his earlobe; his hands continuing to massage the beautiful body, and his leg rubbing into the member. Sanzo wanted more and more but he couldn't say a word. He began to thrust a little into Goku's leg, pressing his body closer to the boy and finally, wrapping his arms around Goku, begging for more contact and warmth from the boy.

The boy paused his play and trailed his hand up to cup Sanzo's cheek and his leaned in for another kiss, gliding his tongue gently across the roof of Sanzo's mouth, causing him to groan deeply in his throat. Breaking the kiss, Goku used his other hand to slowly work with Sanzo's tight jeans; 'They were in the way,' Goku thought. As he slowly unbuttoned the jeans and placed his rough fingers on the zippers, Goku leaned in and let out a small purr into the man's ear, then letting his warm, moist tongue to lick the outer part, causing another moan to escape from the blonde. Goku pressed closer, letting his hand press even harder on Sanzo's penis. The blonde man gasped.

"neh… Sanzo…" Goku whispered into his ear, purring at the same time; his voice sounding so mysterious and sexy. "Let's fly together into bliss and be freed of this birdcage…."

To be continued...

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I fear that Chapter 4 won't be coming for a while either, I've been having soooooo much school work to do and I constantly read more fanfictions from viewers like you for inspiration, etc. I hope you liked this chapter and will come back for the next! Until then… ciao!  
--Jamie M. Yau**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**"Ashiteru" translates to 'I love you' in a more passionately and formal way. It expresses real, true, deep love for another and is usually used towards a family member and/or a lover.

* * *

**

_**SPECIAL PREVIEW (One Time ONLY!):**_

**Chapter 4 is going to be titled after the song by Hyde, the wonderful singer of the j-rock band L'ArcenCiel! The song's title "Sweet Vanilla"… I'll be looking forward for your comments in the near future! Here's the lyrics for the upcoming chapter as a small preview…..**

_**Sweet Vanilla  
I give myself to you  
lay out the roses, for a wonderful dream  
Darling, its all for your love**_

_**the end's of the earth,  
which make me want to cover my eyes.  
can't bring me down.**_

_**I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me**_

_**Set Sweet Vanilla  
I've waited here for you  
kiss your sweet naked flesh, lavish you with love  
Darling, it's all for your love**_

_**come, reach out your hand  
even if the world is corrupted by contradictions.**_

_**I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me**_

_**You make me feel brand new  
cause you chase the clouds away  
Believe me Believe me**_

_**I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
You've no need to fear**_

_**I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Vanilla

**_AHHHHHHHH! I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm so sorry for taking soooooooooo soooo long to update this story... I promise that I'll do my best to not fail this time around in updating my next chapter... I already started working backwards on writing the last chapter... so that one I promise will arrive at least one-two weeks after the next one... ( liar... Deborah, my friend... my only friend, 'cause I'm a loser. she then types:yeah, well, someone has to be)  
Sooooo... I hope you enjoy this chapter! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
--Jamie_**

**Chapter 4: Sweet Vanilla (_also the name of the song by Hyde_)**

Goku looked up at the Sanzo before continuing his trail of kisses to his navel, making sure that this is what the older man had wanted. Sanzo looked down at the teasing boy with half lidded eyes and nodded before Goku completely undid the man's pants and slid them off.

_Sweet Vanilla  
I give myself to you  
Lay out the roses for a wonderful dream  
Darling, its all for your love_

The boy smiled at the sight of the man's erection. "Neh, Sanzo… you know they made underwear for a reason you know," Goku chuckled as he took the blonde's member into his hand and licking the tip, tasting the precum that had already came. "Someone woke up horny this morning and decided to not wear underwear… or boxers… so that they'll get to play with a certain little boy, heh?" Goku deep throated the warm flesh causing the blonde to let out a cry. "Someone really wants to play, I see…" the boy snickered as his tongue continued its play on and around the shaft. "Sanzo, you taste good…"

_The ends of the earth  
Which make me want to cover my eyes  
Can't bring me down_

_I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me_

"Don't worry, Sanzo…" Goku breathed on the penis. "I'll make sure you have fun."

Sanzo just about came at the sound of Goku's extremely sexy voice but didn't want to end it just then; he wanted the boy to continue his erotic play. It felt so good. Sanzo couldn't hold in his moan again. He was on the verge of orgasm. He bucked his hips into Goku's mouth, wanting to feel more and more of the warm, moist cavern around his needy member. Goku smirked at the response and gave what the man wanted. He held the hips still to prevent himself from choking and slowly sped up his pace as tasted every inch of the skin from the base to the tip. Goku removed one of his hands that rested on the hips and move it down Sanzo's bare thighs. 'Damn, his skin is so soft,' thought the boy as he slowly trailed his hand to the inner part of the man's thighs. He moved his hand closer to the man's balls, lightly teasing him.

_Sweet Vanilla  
I've waited here for you  
Kiss your sweet naked flesh, lavish you with love  
Darling, it's all for your love_

'FUCK!' thought the blonde as he laid there against the tree feeling so helpless at the ecstasy he was feeling by the boy's hard pleasurable sucking. 'I'm going to get back at that damn kid for what he's making me feel right now.' Though it felt so good, feeling the boy's tongue run along his dick, Sanzo wanted to return the favor and have a little fun of his own. He let the boy take his time for now…

_Come, reach out your hand  
Even if the world is corrupted by contradictions_

Goku continued his teasing as he himself moaned at the taste of some of Sanzo's cum, he rewarded the blonde by lightly massaging his balls and kissing the tip before suckling harder on the cock.

_I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me_

The boy began to slow his pace down and let out his soft moans that turned on the man even more. As Goku removed his mouth from the hard member, he trailed his tongue over the shaft to the tip one last time before raising his head to make eye contact with Sanzo's purple eyes.

_You make me feel brand new  
'Cause you chase the clouds away  
Believe me, Believe me_

Goku couldn't get his eyes off of the blonde man before him. His eyes were of all shades of purple reflecting what's left of the sunset and it's deeply colored skies. The boy fell in love with Sanzo all over again; his lips, his eyes, his hair, his body, and his scent, Goku loved it all. These sweet vanilla desires weren't just filled with lust for one another's body, but love. 'It's so corny,' thought Goku as he blushed at Sanzo's continuing stare. 'Why is he still staring?'

_I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
You've no need to fear_

This was the moment Sanzo was waiting for… 'Damn. Goku slowed down. Oh well… I guess it's my turn anyways…' Sanzo let out a small grin that made shivers go down Goku's spine. Sanzo loved the look in Goku's eyes; so innocent, yet so filled with desire that only the blonde man can fulfill. "My turn to be seme, Goku…" whispered Sanzo.

_I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know_

Sanzo grabbed the boy's wrists and leaned in for a quick kiss before the boy can let out any reaction. The older man pushed Goku to lay on his back as he continued to kiss the golden-eyed boy. Firmly resting Goku's wrists above his head, Sanzo drew back to admire the sight before him: Goku's body stretched out, exposed and so vulnerable. "Don't worry, Goku-chan…" Sanzo moaned into the boy's ear before licking it. Goku closed his eyes as he imagined the pleasures the man was about to give him, he let out a small moan for Sanzo to continue. "I'll show you a good time… I'll let you be my sweet vanilla."

_I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:  
_the next chapter should be within this month... I've got moving and midterms coming up soooo... I hope to get it to you by the end of the month or on my birthday (January 27) as my own little sweet 16 gift... lol_**

_well... this chapter will be your little EARLY Happy Firday the 13th gift! Hope you liked it! Thanks a bunch for everything!_

* * *


End file.
